La lueur, malgré lui
by duneline
Summary: Kylo Ren a un contrôle totale sur ses pouvoirs et son esprit, malgré doutes et ses peurs. Une rencontre fera exploser ses certitudes en éclats. Mais cette rencontre sera-t-elle suffisante pour sauver le jeune despote de lui-même? Surtout quand celui-ci est dans le déni... Slash/yaoï. Avis aux fans purs et durs: la saga Star Wars est revisitée.
1. Chapter 1

L a lueur, malgré lui :

Disclaimer : je ne retire aucun bénéfice financier de cette fiction et les personnages de Star Wars sont la propriété exclusive de Disney et de Lucas Film.

L'homme, serein, faisait face au plus dangereux des disciples de la force obscure.

« -Tu vas me dire où se trouve Luke Skywalker. », intima Kylo Ren, d'une voix sombre et sinistre.

Poe, le pilote de la résistance, envoyé en mission par Leïa Organa, caché derrière une monticule de sable, avait son arme à la main mais il ne pouvait rien faire de plus que d'assister à la confrontation, impuissant.

Des soldats de l'empire encerclaient le village et tenaient en joue les habitants. Ils étaient toute une armée et Poe, malgré sa meilleure volonté, était seul.

BB-8 était loin et sauf, avec la précieuse carte pouvant mener à Luke.

Soudain, Kylo tua d'un coup de sabre l'homme qui l'avait défié et Poe, horrifié, ne suivant que son instinct, se releva et sortit de sa cachette avec un cri :

« -Non ! »

Le résistant tira sur le leader des troupes de l'empire mais son tir, à son grand étonnement, se figea dans les airs et devint un inoffensif trait rouge entre le pilote et Kylo Ren.

Ce dernier immobilisa le résistant et se tournant vers ce dernier, il rencontra le regard de celui qui avait osé lui tirer dessus.

Le temps sembla ralentir lorsqu'il rencontra le regard du résistant et son cœur rata un battement. Cela perturba Ren qui jura mentalement et maudit ce flottement de faiblesse. Avec rage et vengeance, il maintint le pilote dans sa prison invisible et lui fit perdre conscience.

« -Exécutez-les tous, ordonna-t-il, froidement aux stormtroopers et rentrant dans le transporteur. Emmenez le prisonnier à bord. »

Ren fronça des sourcils, en apercevant un soldat qui l'observait. Mais il n'y prêta qu'une seconde de son attention. Ses pensées étaient prises sous une tempête de questions et une question le taraudait plus que les autres : pourquoi avait-il réagi si physiquement au pilote ?

…

Poe, rendu impuissant par une machine qui le privait de tout mouvement, défia du regard son géôlier qui n'était que le bras droit de Snoke, le commandant en chef de l'armée de l'ordre qui voulait restaurer l'empire.

« -Tu vas me révéler où tu as caché la carte, assura Ren, en toisant le jeune pilote. Il ne sert à rien de résister : tu finiras par me donner l'information. »

Poe sentit une force pénétrer dans son esprit et chercher à lui soutirer l'information. Il se débattit, tenta de résister à la suggestion insisdieuse et sournoise de tout raconter à l'ordure qui le tenait captif.

« -Sale lâche !, cracha Poe, avec mépris et haine. Vous vous dissimulez derrière un masque ! Vous n'avez même pas le courage de me faire face avec votre visage ! »

La tirade de Poe fit mouche : la pression dans son esprit stoppa et le résistant vit Kylo porter ses mains à son masque et l'ôter lentement.

Le prisonnier retint son souffle, réalisant qu'il allait, enfin, le visage de ce monstre qui terrorisait des galaxies entières.

Ce qu'il découvrit sous le masque le stupéfia ! I l s'était attendu à un visage ravagé par le côté obscure de la force mais pas à un visage si jeune, aux traits sortant à peine de l'adolescence et…si séduisants.

Inconscient du tumulte d'émotions provoqués par son apparence, Ren s'approcha du prisonnier et le toisa.

Mais l'espace d'un instant, ses yeux se fixèrent sur les lèvres de Poe et dessinèrent les courbes pleines de cette bouche si généreuse…comme hypnotisés.

L'air parut se raréfier entre les deux hommes et une tension se fit dans la pièce. Puis Ren se secoua mentalement et énervé par sa réaction quasi viscérale envers le résistant, il resserra sa poigne psychique sur Poe qui, sous la douleur, hurla.

….

Kylo Ren, debout devant la baie panoramique du vaisseau admiral, suivait des yeux la fuite du résistant et d'un stormstroopers à bord d'une navette volée.

Son esprit effleura, briévement, celui de Poe et Ren considéra la possibilité d'écraser la psyché de cet homme comme il écraserait une mouche.

Mais il s'en asbtint à la dernière seconde.

A suivre.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre II :

L'évasion de la jeune fille n'était pas ce qui agaçait le plus Kylo Ren mais c'était ce qu'elle avait osé lui dire lors de la confrontation pendant l'nterrogatoire.

Le sombre chevalier avait tenté de lui extirper des informations sur la location de Luke Skywalker et cette dernière, contre toute attente, avait résisté à son pouvoir et avait pénétré dans son esprit.

Elle lui avait renvoyé sa peur de succomber à l'appel de la lumière, sa solitude, ses échecs mais surtout, ce que Ren n'avait pas supporté, le fait qu'une lueur, quoique faible et vacillante, se tapissait dans l'esprit torturé et tourmenté de Kylo.

Une rage immense s'empara du jeune apprenti de Snoke mais un désesquilibre dans la force interpella l'homme qui s'immobilisa brusquement, ressentant la présence de plusieurs vaisseaux ennemis.

Ren reconnut l'aura particulière, malgré lui, de Poe Dameron et un désir presque physique d'entrer dans la tête du pilote et d'en faire sa marionette le saisit : il voulait le faire se retourner contre ses amis et alliés et lui rendre sa conscience pour que le pilote réalisa l'horreur de ses gestes.

Ren désirait détruire et ruiner ainsi Poe et ne laisser qu'une coquille vide à la place du résistant à la volonté si forte…

Au moment où Kylo allait mettre à exécution son sinistre plan, il se figea, les yeux clos et prit une direction opposée à celle où la bataille faisait rage.

La direction où se trouvaient la jeune fille et Han Solo.

…

Poe savait qu'ils avaient gagné une bataille quand la Résistance avait détruit le Starkiller et que Luke Skywalker devait jouer un rôle important dans cette guerre contre le First Order.

Rey était parti à la recherche du jedi et Finn, accompagné de Rose, était en mission sur une autre planête.

Coincé sur une ancienne base de la Résistance, Poe se demandait comment lui et ses hommes allaient pouvoir repousser l'attaque imminente de leurs ennemis avec de si vieux vaisseaux de chasse.

Le genéral Organa et les autres membres du commandement de la Résistance discutaient de leurs options de combat pendant que les pilotes retapaient les vieux engins de guerre.

Soudain, l'alarme résonna dans toute l'ancienne base. Une flotte importante de vaisseaux ennemis fonçait vers les montagnes où se dissimulait la base.

Les troupes de soldat se mirent en position de défense tandis que Poe et les autres pilotes commencèrent à prendre place dans leurs vieux appareils de vol.

Un messager accourut vers Poe et BB-8 :

« -Commander, on vous demande à la salle de contrôle ! »

Etonné, Poe suivit le jeune soldat et une vision inattendue le fit stopper : devant Leïa, se tenait, majestueux et serein, Luke Skywalker.

A l'arrivée du pilote, le jedi cessa sa discussion avec sa sœur et se tourna vers Poe qui rougit sous le regard scrutateur de Skywalker.

« -Je vais avoir besoin de vous, déclara Luke, d'un ton calme au jeune commandant. Kylo Ren sera là. »

Perplexe, Poe se demanda de quelle utilité il pouvait être contre un sombre disciple de la force et jeta un regard déconcerté vers le général Organa.

A l'étonnement du pilote, Leïa semblait approuver la décision irrationnelle de son frère et étudait, avec une intensité quasi intimidante, son meilleur pilote.

« -O…K, accepta Poe, d'une voix neutre. »

…

Avec calme et assurance, Luke avança vers la flotte ennemie, menée par le vaisseau de Kylo Ren. Poe, aux côtés du jedi, tentait de cacher son appréhension lorsque Kylo fit atterrir son transporteur et en sortit.

L'apprenti de Snoke ôta son masque et Poe tressaillit, en voyant la cicatrice sur ces traits si jeunes et la haine dirigée vers son ancien maitre.

« -Pourquoi est-il là ?, fit Kylo, avec mépris et morgue. Tu ne pouvais pas m'affronter seul ? »

Luke Skywalker ne répondit pas à la provocation de celui qui fut son neveu et demeura impertubable.

« -Tu l'as ressenti, n'est-ce pas, Ben ?, murmura le maitre jedi, avec assurance. Rien n'est perdu, Ben. »

Poe recula d'un pas, devant la rage et la haine qui transpercèrent les yeux si sombres de Ren. Celui-ci leva son sabre larser et le pointa vers ceui qui fut, un jour, son oncle.

« -Ne m'appelle pas Ben ! cracha Kylo, avec venin. Ben est mort et non, je n'ai rien ressenti… »

Mais Luke le coupa :

« -Pourquoi veux-tu absolument le neutraliser, alors ? Admets et accepte que Poe Dameron est cette lueur qui te mènera sur le chemin de la lumière et de la rédemption. Renonce à cette offensive, Ben. »

Poe, entendant l'affirmation de Skywalker que son humble personne pouvait défaire le terrifiant Kylo Ren, éclata d'un rire hystérique et incrédule.

Luke et Ren se turent et observèrent, l'un avec indulgence et l'autre avec de la colère mêlée de curiosité, le jeune pilote.

« -Hors de question que je sois lié à un maniaque meurtrier ! » refusa Poe, avec véhémence et hargne.

Une lueur d'amusement se fit dans les yeux de Luke et Poe eut la sensation qu'il avait été manipulé.

Un éclat froid et glacial traversa le regard sombre de Kylo qui, d'un geste vif du poignet, usa de la force pour plaquer le pilote interloqué contre lui. Entre ses bras.

« -Soit, fit Kylo, avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon. Je renonce à l'attaque. »

Sur ces paroles plein de sarcasme, Ren rentra dans son vaisseau et décollant, il emporta Poe avec lui. Une fois dans les cieux de Crait, il donna l'odre de commencer l'attaque sur la base de la Résistance.

« -Non ! » hurla Poe, qui se débattit pour se libérer de l'étreinte de Ren.

Ce dernier, aux commande de son appareil, ennuyé par les tentatives du pilote, mit le pilotage automatique et attrapant son prisonnier par les cheveux, il plongea ses yeux marrons dans ceux de Poe.

« -Monstre ! » insulta ce dernier, en refusant de détourner son regard.

Kylo Ren s'empara, violemment et brutalement, des lèvres du pilote qui gémit et mordit, vicieusement, la langue de son agresseur.

La satisfaction de Poe d'avoir blessé Ren disparut sous la gifle reçue et la brutalité de cette gifle assomma le résistant.

Avant de perdre conscience, Poe entendit comme un murmure dans son esprit :

« -Tout ira bien, Poe. Que la Force soit avec toi. »

A suivre.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre III :

Les Jedis étaient de sages visionnaires qui, grâce à la Force, avaient un coup d'avance sur les êtres vivants normaux.

Leurs paroles faisaient force de loi et leurs prédictions se vérifiaient souvent.

Poe Dameron admirait depuis l'enfance les chevaliers Jedi et connaissait leur légende par cœur. Il avait foi dans leurs sagesse et leurs bienveillance.

Mais attaché à un tronc d'arbre et obligé d'écouter les marmonnements d'un tyran, Poe fulminait et maudissait Luke Skywalker et son optimisme.

Le pilote ne parvenait pas à entrevoir une issue positive pour sa personne car Kylo ne semblait pas disposé à le libérer de ses liens.

Ce dernier, debout à côté de son vaisseau, parlait tout seul et parfois, fixait le ciel et la végétation alentours, les yeux dans le vague.

« -Hey, espèce de salopard ! interpella Poe, qui commençait à se lasser d'être témoin de la crise existencielle d'un futur Sith. Tu peux en finir avec tes messes basses ? Ou me dire la raison de notre présence ici ? »

Kylo parut se souvenir de l'existence de l'homme qui le troublait plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre et s'approchant du prisonnier, il se redressa de toute sa taille et daigna répondre :

« -Je t'ai sauvé la vie, imbécile ! Snoke voulait que je te cède à ce crétin de Hux afin que tu sois son esclave sexuel ! Une façon de te briser et de te plier à la volonté du First Order ! Alors, sois reconnaissant que je n'ai pas obéï ! »

La stupéfaction réduisit, un moment, au silence Poe qui digérait le fait que Kylo Ren s'était mis à dos son maitre pour lui épargner un sort cruel. Le pilote frissonna à l'idée du sort dont il venait d'échapper et la pensée d'être un jouet pour assouvir les désirs pervers d'un général Hux lui donna la nausée.

Mais la réalité de sa situation revint à Poe qui comprit combien les conséquences de la désobéissance de Kylo les mettaient en danger : Snoke allait les pourchasser jusqu'aux confins de l'univers connu.

« -Heu…Merci ?, finit par dire Poe, hésitant. Si tu me détachais pour que je puisse nous conduire dans un lieu sûr ? Snoke doit être hyper mécontent et je suis certain que tous les chasseurs de prime sont à nos trousses, maintenant. Sans oublier son armée. »

Mais le regard noir de fureur de Ren découragea Poe de continuer sa suggestion de se réfugier au sein de la Résistance.

« -Non !, refusa Kylo, d'un ton plein de mépris et de rage. Je ne m'abaisserai pas à quémander de l'aide auprès de la Résistance, saleté de rebelle ! Et, non, je ne te libérerai pas. Nous devons discuter, toi et moi. »

L'inidignation et la colère manquèrent d'étouffer Poe qui hurla :

« -Parler ? Parler ?! Kriss, où as-tu vu qu'on puisse avoir une conversation civilisée avec une personne retenue contre son gré ? Libère-moi et je vais te montrer combien je peux être charmant dans une discussion ! »

Kylo n'eut qu'un soupir ennuyé et exaspéré, il fiit un geste de la main. Les liens de Poe se dénouèrent.

Le temps de laisser ses membres engourdis de revenir à la vie et Poe, dans un cri de fureur, se jeta sur Ren qui l'observait, impassible.

….

Poe retint un gémissement de douleur à la énième fois où il fut éjecté contre un tronc d'arbre. Il grimaça, cependant, en se relevant et vit, avec dégoût , que Kylo n'avait pas bougé de sa place. L'air imperturbable.

« -C'est bon ?, s'enquit Ren, d'un ton neutre. Tu as fini ? On peut passer à des choses plus sérieuses maintenant ? »

Poe voulut cracher que « non » mais son dos le rapella à l'ordre et le jeune pilote se résolut à s'assoir sur l'herbe et à avoir cette damnée discussion.

« -Vas-y, fit Poe, sarcastique. Je suis tout « ouïe ». Dis-moi ce que tu as sur le cœur. Si tu as un cœur, bien sûr. »

Une expression agacée passa fugitivement sur les traits de Ren qui se maitrisa et adopta une attitude sérieuse :

« -Luke Skywalker est persuadé pour je ne sais quelle raison que tu as un rôle à jouer dans ma vie. J'aurai ri à cette assomption totalement insensée si Rey n'avait pas vu cela aussi ! J'ignore pourquoi mais je peux reconnaitre ton aura parmi des tas de personne et c'est déconcertant et perturbant ! »

Ces derniers mots furent pratiquement crachés de la bouche de Kylo qui avait abandonné son air impassible et posée pour faire les cent pas devant un Poe ahuri.

Le résistant commençait à percrevoir ce que Luke avait vu ce que Poe avait tenté de renier : son attirance pour Ren et son étrange beauté et son destin scellé à la minute même où Kylo avait retiré son masque.

Poe fut touché et ému en voyant la détresse émotionnelle de Ren et suspecta que le jeune Sith était peu expert en matière de sentiments.

La vie de l'ex-bras droit de Snoke avait été vouée à satisfaire les ambitions de son maitre et du First Order. Il n'y avait pas de place à une éducation sentimentale lors de l'apprentissage de Snoke.

Le visage tourmenté et torturé de Ren finit de conforter Poe dans sa soudaine décision et suivant son instinct, le jeune résistant engloutit Kylo dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui.

« -C'est Ok, Ren, murmura Poe, gentiment. Tout ira bien. Je te le promets. »

Ren, pétrifié par l'audace de ce rebel, chercha à repousser Poe mais une chaleur bienvenue, au contact du corps solide et ferme de celui-ci, s'infiltra dans son âme.

Avec un sanglot de bien-être éperdu, il ferma les yeux, se soumettant à la douceur de Poe.

Tendrement, avec lenteur, Poe chercha les lèvres de Kylo qui les lui céda, dans un soupir et les deux hommes échangèrent leur premier et véritable baiser.

Soudain, Ren se figea et repoussant son nouvel amant, il secoua furieusement de la tête en hurlant :

« -Non ! Sortez de mon esprit ! Sortez de là ! »

Poe, inquiet, voulut reprendre le jeune homme dans ses bras mais Ren s'esquiva et sous le regard effaré et horrifié du pilote, Ren s'écroula à terre, convulsant et les yeux révulsés.

A suivre.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre IV :

L'aura de Snoke était la seule lumière dans la salle obscure d'où le suprême leader supervisait les attaques et donnait ses ordres.

Kylo Ren , immobilisé, serrait des dents et tentait de se libérer de l'emprise de son ancien maitre.

« -Tu es une nuisance, Kylo Ren, fit Snoke, en contemplant son ex-disciple prisonnier de son pouvoir. Tu es faible comme ton grand-père, Anakin Skywlaker. Tout abandonner pour un homme, un pilote de la résistance. Tu me déçois. Tu as sous-estimé mes pouvoirs : croyais-tu vraiment que je ne pourrais te retrouver ? »

Kylo essaya de projeter son esprit afin de sentir l'aura de Poe à travers le destroyer et perçut de la souffrance et de la peur dans un recoin du vaisseau.

Un sourire sadique et machiavélique se fit sur les lèvres de Snoke quand ce dernier lut dans l'esprit de Ren l'impuissance et l'inquiétude pour Poe.

« -Ne te fais pas de soucis pour ton pilote, assura Snoke, dans une voix doucereuse. Le général Hux est en train de s'en occuper. Très bientôt, ton résistant livrera tous ses secrets sous le traitement…spécial de Hux. »

A cette allégation et à la pensée de ce que devait endurer , en ce moment, Poe, Kylo serra des poings et sentit une rage s'emparer de lui.

« -C'est bien, exhorta Snoke, avec une mine réjouie. Laisse-toi aller à la colère. Ressens le pouvoir du côté obscure. Affronte-moi. »

Dans un hurlement d'animal blessé et acculé, Kylo se libéra du carcan d'énergie et faisant appel à la Force, il chercha à récupérer son sabrelaser.

Snoke, satisfait, se leva de son trône et saisissant le sabrelaser de sa ceinture, il le rendit à son ancien bras droit et dégaina le sien.

Sans hésitation, Kylo se jeta dans la bataille.

…..

Poe, les mains attachées et à genoux, défiait du regard son géôlier. Il savait la raison du fait qu'il était seul avec Hux dans ses quartiers.

Le général n'avait pas dissimulé l'intérêt particulier pour le pilote, ni caché les regards appréciateurs quand les stormstroopers avaient débarqué sur la planète où s'était réfugié Kylo avec Poe.

Inquiet pour Kylo qui demeurait sur l'herbe, en proie à des convulsions intenses, Poe s'était laissé capturé et emmené dans le transporteur.

Une gifle sortit Poe de ses pensées et le jeta sur le sol froid de la chambre du général. Hux ôta, lentement, sa veste et le posa sur une chaise.

« -J'en ai dressé et brisé des plus têtus que toi, déclara le général, en s'accroupissant à la hauteur du visage de Poe qui lui cracha dessus. Au début, ils sont réticents. Mais après un certain temps, ils finissent par apprécier et accepter leur sort. »

Le militaire agrippa le menton de Poe et plongeant ses yeux bleus et froids dans ceux du pilote, il murmura :

« -le suprême leader connait bien mes methodes d'interrogations et crois-moi, elles sont très efficaces et…jouissives. Pour moi, surtout. »

Poe allait répliquer lorsqu'il se figea, sentant la présence de Kylo dans son esprit.

« -Kylo. », souffla-t-il.

Hux, entendant cela, se releva et assena un coup de pied dans l'estomac du pilote.

« -Oublie le, ordonna-t-il, durement. Il n'y a que toi et moi. »

…..

Essouflé, Kylo para une attaque de Snoke et utilisa la force pour le contraindre à reculer. Mais il ne se faisait aucune illusion : il s'affaiblissait et perdait du terrain.

Il continuait le combat pour sa fierté, son honneur et parce qu'il voulait montrer que rien ne pouvait briser sa volonté à son ancien maitre.

« -Tu es courageux, concéda Snoke, sarcastique. Mais cela ne te suffira pas pour battre le côté obscure. Abandonne toute idée de rebellion et reviens vers moi. Je te mènerai vers la grandeur , Kylo. »

Le jeune homme resserra sa prise sur la poignée de son sabrelaser et avança vers Snoke.

« -Mon prénom est Ben, fit-il, fermement. Je ne vous suivrai plus. »

Snoke eut un lent sourire moqueur et d'un geste de la main, il projeta Ben contre le mur. Groggi et à moitié assommé par l'impact, Ben s'écroula au sol et lâcha son sabrelaser.

« -Tu es à moi maintenant, affirma le sith, sinistrement. Quel gâchis ! Tu étais l'un des apprentis les plus prometteurs. »

Il s'approcha de Ben et levant son arme, il s'apprêta à l'abattre sur le jeune homme au bord de l'inconscience.

Mais brusquement, Snoke suspendit son geste et se retourna vers l'entrée. Une silhouette se profila dans l'obscurité de la salle, sabrelaser à la main.

A suivre.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre IV :

Poe, courbé en deux, tentait de se protéger des coups de pied du général Hux qui finit par se calmer. Le souffle coupé, se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour retenir ses cris de douleur, le jeune pilote se laissa empoigner par les cheveux, trainé et jeté sur le lit de son tortionnaire.

Hux promena lentement ses yeux sur la forme recroquevillée du prisonnier, savourant la détresse et l'impuissance de Poe. Soigneusement, il ôta sa chemise et la posa sur la table de chevet. Il s'apprêta à monter sur le lit lorsque soudain, l'alarme se mit à résonner.

Exaspéré, frustré et agacé, Hux revêtit en hâte son uniforme et contacta la passerelle de commande par la radio :

« -Que se passe-t-il ? »

La voix d'un préposé à la surveillance lui répondit :

« -Mon général, nous subissons une attaque de rebelles qui se sont infiltrés sur le vaisseau. Il s'agirait d'une fille, accompagné d'un Wookie et d'un homme. »

Poe, entendant cela, eut un sursaut d'espoir et ne put s'empêcher de narguer le général. Il reçut une claque qui l'envoyer valdinguer contre le mur.

« -Tes amis n'ont aucune chance, fit Hux, avec mépris. Le suprême leader… »

Une déflagration assourdissante interrompit la tirade du général et ce dernier se retrouva éjecté contre le mur opposé à la porte de ses quartiers.

Etourdi, Hux vit une immense forme velue franchir le seuil de sa porte, avancer rapidement dans la direction de Poe et le libérer de ses liens.

« -Merci, Chewie, remercia Poe, qui accepta le blaster tendu par le Wookie. Allons rejoindre les autres. »

Chewie et Poe, sans un regard pour Hux, s'enfuirent à travers les couloirs.

…..

Snoke dévisagea la silhouette solitaire qui se tenait en face de lui, sabre laser à la main. Un sourire sinistre se fit sur les traits du suprême leader qui se détourna de Ben.

« -Luke Skywalker, susurra-t-il, la mine réjouie. Venu assister à la défaite du neveu ? »

Luke avança, paisiblement, vers Snoke qui le narguait du regard et brandissant son sabre laser, il se mit en position de combat.

« -Assister à ta défaite, Snoke, déclara le maitre Jedi, déterminé. Ben et moi, nous allons mettre fin à ton règne. »

Ben, galvanisé par les paroles et la foi de Luke en lui, se releva et reprit possession de son arme. Snoke éclata d'un rire froid, moqueur et plein de mépris avant de se jeter sur Luke.

Le combat, sans merci, fut intense et plusieurs fois, Snoke faillit avoir le dessus sur ses deux adversaires mais Luke et Ben, confiants dans leurs capacités et dans la Force, finirent par acculer le suprême leader.

Ce dernier, haletant, blessé à l'épaule et un genou à terre, vit sa défaite approcher.

« -Vous croyez vraiment que ce sera terminé avec ma mort ? fit Snoke, une lueur vicieuse et sadique dans les yeux. Misérables ignorants ! Préparez-vous à l'émergence de vôtre pire cauchemar ! »

Ben, d'un geste vif et net, trancha la tête de Snoke dont le corps décapité s'écroula au sol. Il ne bougea pas, contemplant le cadavre de son ancien maitre. Muet et l'expression totalement impassible.

« -Ben, il est temps de partir, rappela Luke, en posant une main sur l'épaule de son neveu. Rey et les autres nous attendent. »

A ces mots, Ben sortit de sa transe contemplative et suivit Luke. Etendant ses sens, il chercha l'aura de Poe et constata avec soulagement que le pilote était en compagnie de Rey, de Chewie et de Finn.

…

Poe, décidé à ne pas partir sans Kylo, se frayait un passage vers la salle de Snoke à coups de tirs de blaster.

Rey, Finn et Chewie le suivaient, l'aidant à mettre hors d'état de nuire de nombreux stormtroopers.

Brusquement, Rey se figea : deux auras puissantes approchaient de leurs groupes. La jeune apprentie Jedi reconnut Luke et Kylo.

Les stormtroopers s'écroulèrent à terre, assommés par une vague d'attaque psychique. Une émotion envahit Poe à la vue de Kylo accompagné de Luke.

Sans hésitation, Poe s'empressa de se jeter dans les bras de Ren qui l'étreignit contre lui.

« -Wouah !, s'écria Finn, abasourdi. J'ai raté un épisode, là ! Poe qui fraternise avec l'ennemi ! »

Luke adressa un sourire amusé à l'ex trooper et assura :

« -Nous te raconterons cet épisode une autre fois. La priorité est de s'évader de ce vaisseau. »

Poe, les joues rouges, s'écarta à contrecœur de Kylo qui le garda dans ses bras.

« -On doit faire vite, lança Ben qui finit par libérer Poe de son étreinte. Hux a dû donner renforcer la sécurité au niveau du hangar. »

Le jeune homme laissa partir en tête Rey, son oncle, Chewie et Finn et retenant Poe, il lui prodigua un baiser passionné que le pilote rendit avec ferveur.

«-On arrive ! » affirma Poe en entendant les appels de ses amis.

Les deux hommes rattrapèrent les autres et prirent la direction du hangar de transport.

…..

Rey quitta son siège de pilote et discrètement, jeta un œil en direction de Poe et de Kylo. Les deux hommes ne s'étaient pas quittés depuis leur évasion du vaisseau du First order à bord d'un cargo de transport de marchandises volées.

Luke s'installa auprès de sa jeune apprentie et vit, avec sérénité Ben éffleurer , d'une main affectueuse, les blessures que portait le visage de Poe.

« -Nous devrons les soutenir, annonça le maitre Jedi, paisiblement. Ben sera confronté à la rancune, à la défiance et au désir de vengeance de beaucoup de Résistants. »

Rey observa l'ex bras droit de Snoke, songeuse.

« -Je peux les comprendre », répliqua la jeune fille, sans aménité.

Luke lui serra brièvement l'épaule, avec un sourire de compréhension. Le retour à la base et l'accueil ne seraient pas des plus plaisants.

A suivre.


End file.
